Moon
by bankotsusango
Summary: The moon had always been to him a bad thing. Then the moon gave him something beautiful. She was so kind, bubbly, as pale and etheral as the moon itself, and almost as battle worn as himself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon.**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. Also Videl just doesn't exist in this fic, ok? I love her character though. Also this fic is from Gohan's POV, his thoughts on Usagi.**

**AN II: Because of the by-laws I had to revamp this story (a lot) before I posted it. Other fics of mine will stay the same and will be deleted by administrators, if they deem them to be. I have moved them to YourFanfiction . com under the name prclark.**

* * *

He stared up at the brightly shining moon with a smile. A few stars streaked across the sky, signalling the beginning of the meteor shower. The sound of running footsteps followed by the steady pace of another set were coming closer to him. He didn't have to look up to know who they were but he should have looked up to avoid the knee that planted itself in his stomach.

"Daddy! What'cha looking at?" a little girl said loudly.

He kept the grimace off of his face and looked at the blonde version of himself. She was smiling brightly like her mother did, who was standing next to them with the identical smile on her face and a picnic blanket. He stood with his daughter and waited as his wife laid the blanket out.

"What'cha looking at, daddy?" she asked again.

"The moon." he answered her, watching his wife.

"It's pretty." she said to him.

"Come on you two. It's starting." his wife said to them, motioning at the sky.

His daughter bounded over to her and plopped down on the blanket and he sat down beside them. They both snuggled up to him to watch the stars fall. He didn't look at the stars but at the moon. It had played a couple of roles in his life. Both for ill and for good.

The moon had always been to him a bad thing. First he had never seen it's beauty until he had trained with Piccolo and then it turned him into a monsterous ape. The moon turned all of his kind into such a monster unless they were to lose their tails. Because of the moon he had lost his tail. Piccolo ripped it off to keep him from obliterating the world, he had been an uncontrollable monster.

Even a fake moon was able to turn him into such a monster. The battle with Vegeta had caused his primal emotions to come to the surface, coupled with the power of the fake moon, his tail had regrown and he had turned into the raging beast and destruction. Vegeta had summoned the strength to rid him of his tail and save them all, he would have killed them if he hadn't.

Then the moon gave him something beautiful. She was so kind, bubbly, as pale and etheral as the moon itself, and almost as battle worn as himself. Her battle scars were on the inside instead of the outside, mainly her memory. She had fallen into his care with no memory of anything but a name and a terrible head wound. The uniform he had found her in had been ripped and bloodied. She had been a mess; almost unrecognizable compared to her fully healed self.

But he remembered most the day she opened her blue eyes. It had been weeks before she had become concious and those weeks he had stayed with her at the hospital, despite his mother's protests. He had found her and something inside of him told him that she needed him; he didn't know her but she needed him. His mother had thrown a fit! His father had been on his side and kept his mother away while he stayed with her.

He remembered talking to her when she suddenly woke up. He had asked what her name had been and she answered, Sailor Moon. Her eyes were trained on him, hazy from the weeks of unconciousness but still so very gentle and with a confidence that shouldn't be found in someone of her young years. She was confused, that was for sure, but she was so trusting and perfectly, well perfect. He had never met anyone like her. Her name was strange, yes, but so unique and just her, just like her.

After she had woke the doctors and nurses poked and prodded at her. Did tests and scans to check her brain activity and to check her memory. It was all fine and he found that Sailor Moon was not her actual name but that it was Usagi Tsukino, a name that fit her just the same as Sailor Moon. They asked for information for contacts and she had none, but he hadn't believed her. She was such a mystery wrapped in an alluring package. One he intended to unwrap to discover all of the secrets.

When the hospital finally released her, he took her home with him. She had told him she had no-one anymore. Their arrival was met by his mother doing what she did best, arguing and complaining loudly. The moment he opened the door she was ecstatic and acting all sobby and mopey. Strange combination, he knew, but that was his mother. He never understood why his father had ever married her but then again he didn't want to understand. It was just too strange for him.

His father did what he knew he would do. Greet them both happily and start asking questions. Total opposite of his mother, who wasn't making an effort to even look at Usagi. Usagi hadn't made the effort to look at her more than a couple of times and then shook her head the last time. It seemed even she didn't understand his mothers attitude. Then again no-one did.

That night he had learned more about her than he had thought that he would. She was suppose to sleep in his room while he had a capsule room outside but she couldn't sleep and decided to come to him. He had been surprised to see her come into his room in the middle of the night but he didn't turn her away. He didn't want to turn her away, ever. She had sat on his bed and her whole story spilled out. Her story took hours to tell and she passed out on his bed before she had finished.

He had pulled her up and placed her in his bed and laid beside her. He didn't sleep at all but thought over everything she had told him. She was the reincarnation of a princess from another planet and was recognized as the new princess. She was a warrior; a woman with powers of the moon and a beauty that was just as ethereal. She was also the last of her group. Her friends and boyfriend had been killed in their battle against the evil Sailor Galaxia. She, herself, had managed to defeat Sailor Galaxia but had not been able to save her friends.

She had managed to spill her heart out to him without shedding a single tear. She was made of tougher stuff than he was. Probably tougher than anyone in the realms of the universe. After that end of her story she was out like a light, sleeping peacefully in his bed. The first rays of light were coming through the capsule home windows then as well. He had sighed heavily and went to pull the shades down to block out the sun as well as make sure the sound proof shields were up. The moment his mother noticed she was gone she would be out there pounding on the door. And she was.

He didn't answer the door but he knew she was there when she popped around to the window and he could see her silhouette. His mother was relentless in her pursuit to control every aspect of his life. But in this he wasn't going to allow her to meddle in. He barely knew the blonde but he had a pull that begged and pleaded with him to protect her and shield her. To hold her to him to take the hate and dark of the world upon himself but leave her with the love and sunshine.

He had known then one of the most important Saiyan instincts. A Saiyan knows their mate when they meet them. His father had known it was his mother when he met her, even if he was pretty slow on the uptake. Vegeta had known it was Bulma, even with his reluctance to admit, otherwise they wouldn't have Trunks and Bra. Even with his blood only being half Saiyan he knew that she was the most important person in his life then and he would protect her with everything he had. She would never have to fight again for anything if he had a say in it.

He had made a vow that very day to be there for her whenever she needed him, whether she knew or not. He would protect her from anything and anyone for the rest of their lives; no matter the opponent or the danger. He would always love her even if it was to be from afar.

As he watched her eyes light up from the light of the stars, Gohan was glad that the moon had given him the greatest gift. He watched his daughter climb up into his lap and point to the stars, exclaiming in the beauty, but his eyes didn't see them. They had stayed trained on his moon, his greatest gift in life.

* * *

**AN: I don't know but I believe because of all the revamping I had to do that it seems unfinished in a way.**


End file.
